memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Camera
A camera was a device which captured visual data in a way that made it possible for a scene that was captured to be re-created at a later time. While trying to win some time, Jonathan Archer told Commander that it was too bad they didn't bring a camera while visiting the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem in June of 2151. ( ) Types of cameras Single-frame camera Single-frame cameras captured one moment from one point in one direction. In 1986, a man photographed a woman posing next to the Cetacean Institute sign. ( ) In 2151, used such a device to take still images on an unknown planet that was eventually named Archer IV. ( ) He later used one to take a photo of Jonathan Archer in his captain's chair to be sent to an artist in Oakland who was to paint a portrait of the that was to be placed in Starfleet Command. ( ) Tucker subsequently used a camera to take photos of primitive artwork in some alien ruins on another unnamed planet. At one point, he and Hoshi Sato, who was with Tucker, used the camera in conjunction with a flash unit that Sato held. ( ) Multi-frame camera Multi-frame cameras, often called video cameras, captured several frames per second and stored them sequentially. The frames were later displayed in sequence, changing at the same frequency that they were captured. These cameras often included audio recording capability as well, synchronizing the sampled audio with the sequence of images. When the was thrown back in time and space to 1996 Earth, a man caught Voyager in low orbit with his video camera during a barbecue. ( ) In 2155, Gannet Brooks employed a head-mounted video camera. ( ) The 's library computer database held schematics of the mid-20th century NASA space probes Nimbus 1 and Ranger 5, which depicted the location of the TV cameras. This database was accessed by the Talosians in 2254. ( ) During the mid-23rd century, a wall-mounted camera monitored a cell in which a android was kept by Orions. ( ) In 2266, Montgomery Scott installed a television camera device aboard the Enterprise to record the wedding of Angela Martine and Robert Tomlinson. ( ) On 892-IV, live-action cameras were used to broadcast television programs such as Name the Winner in 2268. ( ) In 2293, three reporters (two males and one female) covering the maiden voyage of the wore head-mounted cameras. Upon Kirk being asked for advice on how to proceed with the voyage when it ran into trouble, the second command he gave was for one of the camera operators to "turn that damned thing off." Each of these cameras had two lenses on either side of the wearer's head and a white, electric light on the left side, between the left-side lens and the user's left ear. The lens on the right side was adjustable but was typically positioned in front of the wearer's right eye. A blinking red light could also be found on the camera's right side. ( ) }} In 2367, Lieutenant junior grade Anthony Brevelle wore a head-mounted camera during an investigation of missing Starfleet personnel on Tarchannen III. The image data collected was later used to discover an invisible species of alien. This device could be programmed to include data in the recording, like the stardate or the time of recording. It also included a light source that could be switched on if the surroundings were too dark. ( ) File:Gannet Brooks.jpg File:Anthony Brevelle.jpg File:Enterprise-B journalist 6.jpg Holographic camera A holographic camera, also called holo-imager or holo-recorder, took three-dimensional images called holograms. * See also: Holophotography s library computer database. This database was accessed by the Talosians in 2254. ( )}} External links * * fr:Appareil photographique Category:Sensor technology Category:Tools